Neido
Neido is the Ninja of Imagination, currently residing in the Ninjago Monastery Ruins on Crux Prime. He replaced Master Wu after the Ninjago Monastary update. Biography When the Skeleton army, led by Lightning General Nuckal, attack the Ninjago Monastery, a chunk of the building is blasted into space with Master Wu aboard. The chunk crashes on the planet of Crux Prime, where Master Wu discovers skeletons mining the Maelstrom Ore from the planet's crust. To investigate the activities of his old enemies, he sends Neido, a Spinjitzu Ninja, to investigate. When Neido arrives on the planet, he saves Brannan Landers from skeletons, displaying Spinjitzu to the Sentinel Knight. Wishing to pay homage to the mysterious rescuer, Brannan sends players to go to the Monastery Ruins, where Neido is trying to hold back repeated Skulkin attacks. Sensei Wu has left Neido with ten scrolls describing the history of Ninjago, as well as Neido's logs and accounts of his current adventures on Crux Prime. They were scattered during a recent skeleton attack, and Neido sends players to find all 10 and return them to the monastery. Once players have retrieved all ten scrolls, Neido senses they can be trusted, and lets them read the scrolls. With a laugh, he rewards them with the Imagination Spinjitzu Double-Bladed Dagger, enabling them to utilize a form of Spinjitzu he has developed, inspired by the beacon of hope from Nexus Tower. Neido reveals that Imagination Spinjitzu is very effective against skeletons, and begins training players in its use. He then sends them to blow up ten of the Skulkin's Bone Fracture Bombs, hoping to hinder their mining efforts. Unfortunately for Neido, the loss of the bombs barely delays the skeletons' operations. Deciding that they must increase the scale of their assault, he sends players to smash three Skeleton Engineers, rebuild Skeleton Growlspeakers into Record Players, and knock out a Skeleton Drilling Rig. Neido also develops an interest in the Skeleton's technology, sending players to topple Skeleton Watchtowers and smash Skeleton Watchmen to find schematics for their equipment. To Neido's surprise, the retrieved schematics are a map, leading to a pet dig at the far end of the quarry. Once the Skeleton Dragon Pet is uncovered, he asks players to tame it; when this is accomplished, he asks them to see Coalessa to learn about the Dragon. After performing some tasks for Coalessa, players can return to Neido, who has a new mission for them: confronting Nuckal in hopes of finding the reason for the mining operation on Crux Prime. When players succeed in smashing the General, they retrieve a strange crystal which not even Neido can decipher. His next task is to send players to seek help at the Paradox Refinery. Eventually, players can return to Neido and reveal Echs Ray's discovery—the Skeletons are mining Maelstrom ore because it can protect them from Spinjitzu. He begins offering daily missions to slow down their mining efforts before they can lay another siege on the Monastery. Later, Brannan becomes thirsty and asks players gather some Imagination Tea from Neido. Neido, missing the comforts of his home, is already setting up to work. Smashing Aura Blossoms, he sends them to collect 10 to make tea. Once they return, he shares some which players can take back to Brannan Landers. If they choose to drink the tea, they will have to make more. LEGO Universe Missions *''Involved In The Mysterious Ninja'' *''The Scrolls of Ninjago'' *''The Power of Spinjitzu'' *''The Legend of Ninjago'' *''The Art of Spinjitzu'' *''Bone Fractures'' *''Engineers of Destruction'' *''Bang your Skulls'' *''Destroy the Drill!'' *''Skeleton Tech'' *''Skullduggery'' *''Bony Little Thing'' *''Nuckal Cracker'' *''For All the Tea in Ninjago'' *''Dark Science'' *''Involved in Skeleton Secret'' *''Ninja Avenger Daily Missions'' de:Neido Category:2011 Category:LEGO Universe Category:Ninjago Category:Ninja Category:Imagination Category:Non-canon Category:Elemental masters Category:Characters Category:Characters without a minifigure Category:2011 characters